No name
by maxmanager
Summary: Bem... postando essa fic feita pela minha neko *-* AISHITERU JENNI! Sei que ela ainda vai completar entao por favor aguardem!
1. Chapter 1

*Casa dos Kashiwagi. Yukio um garoto de cabelos curtos e escuros dormia tranquilamente enquanto Surgia o sol no horizonte, sonhava caminhar em uma vasta floresta, primeira n o era uma vez, mas a cada sonho ele encontrava lugares novos ... reconhecia e outros de sonhos passados. Neste sonho ele havia encontrado um rio que carregava algumas flores de cores estranhas, misturas entre violeta e azul, verde com vermelho, ele se aproxima e uma flor Avista totalmente branca, j estava pronto para esticar o bra o e alcan a-la quando ouve uma voz fina e suave. ~ "Melhor acordar .."~..." O qu ?" Ele responde olhando para os lados e procurando A Voz da Origem, logo em seguida o Atingir sente algo na cabe a ..., mas era duro n o fora o suficiente para desperta-lo do sono *

Yukio- HmmmAinda sonolento ...* * O que foi isso?

* Ele percorre o quarto e com os olhos do lado da cama Avista uma menina de aproximadamente 6 anos, estava encolhida e escondendo o rosto por tr s do cabelo, longo e t o negro que fazia um Parecer mais p lida do que J era. Ele a Reconheceu, era Miwa sua irm mais nova. Ao notar que ele a tinha achado ela tira o cabelo do rosto EUA ainda mas as m os agora esconder o mesmo *

Miwa- Desculpa irmaozinho...  
Yukio- * Sem entender o pedido * Voc esta pedindo desculpa por me acordar?  
Miwa- * Olha para baixo e fala *... que o seu despertador tocou mas voc n o acordou ent o eu tentei te chamar mas voc n o ouviu, ai eu peguei um travesseiro e joguei ... desculpa!  
Yukio- * Sorri * Eu que tenho que lhe pedir desculpas por ter te dado tanto trabalho!

*Yukio olha o rel gio e abre o Arm rio para trocar de roupa sem ligar o fato da irm ainda n o ter sa do. Ela por sua vez senta no ch o e fecha os olhos para dar privacidade. Logo que termina Yukio Vai at Miwa e d -lhe um bjo em agradecimento na testa, j estava abrindo a porta quando sente a mesma sendo empurrada com uma for a extraordin ria, A porta bate contra a cabe a dele que cai no ch o e permanece sentindo uma dor terr vel. Do outro lado aparecia outra menina, da mesma estatura de Yukio com cabelos t o longos quanto de Miwa porem com as pontas em um tom esverdeado. O nome dela era Morika e era a irm mais velha de Yukio*

Morika- YYYUKKKKIIIIII... E t atrasada por sua causa! ACORDA AGOORRAA!

* Logo que sente a porta bater na parede da dois passos para dentro do quarto e olha em volta procurando pelo irm o mas s encontrando Miwa*

Morika- Hmm...Miwa, Voc ja Ele acordou antes de mim?  
Miwa- Sim ...  
Morika- E onde est ele?

*Miwa aponta para o ch o e Morika encontra o irm o com um galo na cabe a, mordendo uma m o como se evitasse gritar e fazendo for a para fechar os olhos ...*

Morika- Tudo isso foi S porque eu bati a porta na sua cara? Que Exagerado Menino!  
Miwa- N o foi s por isso!  
Morika- * Volta o olhar para uma irm * Como assim?  
Miwa- ... Olha Onde voc est pisando ...

*Morika olha para os p s Pr prios e um deles que esta mensagem no ch o mas o outro estava na virilha do irm o *

Morika- Ixe *Gota*... * Foi sem querer ...* Ela retira o p e logo que se recupera da Dor Yukio se levanta nervoso *  
Yukio- Sua louca como que voc entra no meu quarto assim? N o bastava gritar do lado de fora?  
Morika- Ahh... esses dias tem acordado nunca voc quando eu te grito do lado de fora!  
Yukio- ISSO N O TE DA O DIREITO DE ENTRAR COMO SE FOSSE UMA elefanta!  
Morika- Olha como vc Fala comigo ... desculpa se bateu na sua cara ...  
Yukio- A quest o num essa e tem mais ... Como que Voc n o sente onde estava pisando?  
Morika- * Gota *  
Yukio- Tinha que ter pisado aonde n o devia ... aposto que fez de prop sito! Voc tem obcess o por esse lugar!  
Morika- Idiota! * D um soco n o topo da cabe a do irm o qe fica com otro Galo e desmaia * Vamos Miwa ja Estamos bastante atrasados!

*Yukio Ainda estava na entrada da escola quando ouve o sino para o inicio das aulas ele corre um m ximo que pode, pode mas n o suficiente para o professor chegar antes do ...*

Prof-Ora, ora ... uma raridade v -lo chegar atrasado Sr. Kashiwagi!  
Yukio- Desculpe tive um professor Pequeno Contratempo ...  
-Estou vendo Prof mto bem o tipo de andamento contra ..* notando o galo na cabe a *... Pois bem ... Pode ir sentar-se!

* Yukio sempre se sentava em uma das primeiras carteiras, ao seu lado estava Kirai Adashi, Uma amiga de inf ncia a pouco tempo que tinha mostrado um lado mais atencioso e carinhoso com rela o a ele ...*

Kirai-* Falando baixo para n o atrapalhar a aula O que * houve ta sua testa com um galo enorme!  
Yukio-Hmm.. ... Ah .. ... Isso foi Morika. Eu atrasei para acordar de novo mas dessa vez ela bateu a porta na minha cara!  
Kirai-Coitado ... Voc n o devia ir enfermaria?  
Yukio- N o precisa ... eu estou bem ...- * Risos * N o o que parece ...  
Yukio- Hmm..? Quem disse isso? * Olha em volta *  
Kirai- Quem disse o que?  
Yukio- Voc n o ouviu nada? * Surpreso *  
Kirai- N o. ...* ri *... Tem certeza de que esta bem?  
Yukio- Estou ... ou pelo menos acho ...

*Yukio volta sua aten o para aula mas ainda fica intrigado com a voz. Enquanto O professor fazia perguntas aos alunos como ele prestava bastante aten o mas nenhuma voz que ele escutou SE UM COM parecia que ouviu mais cedo. Toca o sino para o intervalo e ele ainda procurava uma voz ~ "Ja ouvi essa voz antes ... Mas onde foi ?"~. Passa intervalo oe ele ainda n o havia encontrado ... Ele espera ansiosamente pelo t rmino da aula. Logo que toca o sino ele o primeiro a sair ... *

Kirai- Ei YukiEspera ..!  
Yukio- Hmm..? Desculpa para um com pouco de pressa!  
Kirai- Eu Ta assim queria te entregar isso! * Ela estende a m o mostrar para um papel com uma paisagem e alguns escritos. Yukio Olha para o papel e reconhece que uma paisagem quase na mesma hora *  
Yukio-O que isso?  
Kirai-Chama-se Floresta da Deusa. A sala estava querendo acampar por l esse fim de semana. Disseram que um lugar mto Bonito!  
Yukio-Voc vai tbm?  
Kirai-* Levemente corada com a pergunta * Eu ?... ahh .. claro! * Sorri *  
Yukio-Esta bem ... Eu vo l aparecer! At mais! * Dito isso se afasta mas sem a mesma pressa de antes * Como eu n o notei isso antes ... mas onde esta o sentido disto? N o achei que ninguem possu sse akela voz semelhante ... nem uma ...* Olha para o papel * Se estava essa voz na Sala com certeza n o a verei amanh Acampamento!

* Yukio Volta para casa e logo que entra da de cara com Morika, Ele a cumprimenta de modo seco e sobe para seu quarto. Ao entrar deixa a mochila em um canto e se joga na cama olhando para o Teto ... N o mensagem para passar o tempo e descansa os olhos acordando com a voz de Miwa *

Miwa-Irmaozinho ... te trouxe um lanche ... Acorda irmaozinho Yukio- ... Obrigado ...* fala dormindo *  
Miwa- Irmaozinho Acorda ...vc N o pode comer sem dormi vai acorda com a barriga doendo!  
Yukio-...hmmm...

*Morika que estava tomando gua com gelo enquanto passava pelo quarto de Yukio ouve Miwa sem sucesso tentando acorda-lo. Ela entra no quarto sorri para Miwa e pede uma licen a para tentar acorda-lo. Morika Chama Yukio 3 vezes e como ele n o acordou ela tira um gelo do copo e deixa no peito dele. Logo que sente o gelo Yukio R pido e levanta o gelo cai no chao *

Yukio- Caramba ...* V um Morika* QUE FOI QUE VOC FEZ DESSA VEZ?  
Morika- Eu juro Nada irm o ...* chuta o gelo para debaixo da cama do *Miwa Queria que voc comesse alguma coisa antes de cair no sono de novo mas a Bela Adormecida ja tinha apagado quando ela chegou n h? * J saindo do quarto * Bem eu ja ajudei ela ent o eu vou indo!  
Yukio- * Nota o copo de gua e com gelo poe a m o no peito sentindo molhado. ~ "Ela me paga" ~ pensa. Ele olha para uma mesa nenhum canto do quarto e depois para Miwa* Esse o meu lanche?  
Miwa- sim ...*Diz ja quase saindo do quarto *  
Yukio- Num quer dividi-lo cmg?  
Miwa-* da porta olha para o irm o * Eu ja estou satisfeita ... Este s para voc !  
Yukio-Esta bem ent o obrigada!

* Miwa fecha a porta do quarto e se senta Yukio nenhum canto da cama para comer o lanche depois toma um banho r pido coloca o pijama e dorme. Sonha com uma floresta novamente ~ "Kd voc ... Kd voc ..."~ Ele n o se cansava de perguntar mesmo n o tend o resposta alguma ... andava sem rumo at encontrar novamente o Rio com as estranhas flores ... ele perguntou novamente e dessa vez conseguiu uma resposta ~ "Procure onde as flores nascem ...* risos *" ~. Ele ent o come ou a seguir o rio, at encontrar uma caverna, ele tenta chegar na caverna novamente mas ouve uma voz dizendo ~ "N o sonhe ..."~ Logo ap s isso tudo fica claro e Yukio acorda *

* Desce Yukio ainda sonolento como escadas e toma o caf sem pressa. Estava quase terminando quando Morika descia as escadas *

Morika-Que milagre voc acordou cedo hj Bela Adormecida!  
Yukio-...  
Morika-Bem mas voc acordou eu um pouquinho tarde e Miwa ja vamos ... deixa Prometi-la na casa de uma amiga e eu vo da umas voltas por a !  
Yukio-Pode contar voc vai procurar um novo namorado! * mal come a a rir e sente sua cabe a ser empurrada contra uma mesa *  
Morika-Voc anda mto folgado esses dias ... vai ficar com galo mais!  
Yukio-...  
Morika-Eu to indo viu, xauzinho!

* Yukio se lembra do papel *

Yukio-Ahh ... Morika pera ... Sera que n o pode esperar eu me arrumar e me levar em um lugar?  
Morika-hmm? Tah! se voc for r pido!

* Yukio lava a lou a que sujou volta para o quarto coloca a primeira roupa que v nenhum arm rio, pega uma mochila com algumas roupas enche desce pega no Armaz n comidas de preparo r pido Euma garrafa de gua ... Volta para a irm e entrega o papel *

Yukio-Preciso que voc me deixe aki!  
Morika-Hmm? Na floresta da Deusa ... Voc vai la descobrir se a lenda real?  
Yukio-* Sem entender * Que lenda? Eu vo la porque minha sala resolveu acampar ...  
Morika-Toma cuidado diz rindo * * Se uma deusa num te achar voc vai sair de la por um bom tempo ...  
Yukio-haha ... mto engra ado ...

* Todos os irm os n o entram com carro Morika ela deixa Miwa na casa da amiga depois vai at os limites da cidade para deixar Yukio ...*

Morika-Amanh eu venho te busca ent o! Xau

* Yukio fecha uma porta e segue por uma trilha at encontrar alguns dos seus colegas de classe. Eles caminham at a trilha jntos continuam e acabar a andar mais um pouco at chegar no ponto do acampamento ... Yukio chamado para deixar seus pertences em uma das barracas e logo ap s isso passam-se horas de discontra o ... Yukio e Kirai Estavam lado a lado conversando enquanto entardecia o dia ... mas a divers o ainda n o havia terminado *

Aluno qualquer-Bora cai no rio ! * Gritava. O dia estava muito quente mesmo com o desaparecer do sol e todos concordaram que seria melhor um bom mergulho antes da noite surgir por completo. Seguiram em dire o ao Rio, Yukio era o mais ansioso. Ao chegar ele havia confirmado suas suspeitas ... O Rio possu a flores ... como as de seu sonho .. mas estava maior ...~" Devo estar mais longe dakela caverna "~ Pensou. Mesmo ansioso ele se divertiu com os colegas e logo que sairam noite ja era ... Yukio aproveitou a falta de luz para se distanciar do grupo e seguir o rio at sua nascente ... quanto mais subia mais fino o rio ficava ... Pernas. Suas Estavam cansadas quando ele avistou uma caverna distante ... Estava diferente ... Um estava em lua se ponto mais alto ea floresta parecia impedir a Luz de penetrar na floresta mas assim mesmo uma caverna brilhava ... um tom estranho. .. n o parecia normal ... n o parecia natural ... Yukio entrou na caverna e ficou maravilhado com o ch o ea parede pr xima ao rio ... Encontrou diversos bot es das flores que caiam no rio ja ia se aproximar para pegar uma qando ouviu uma can o ... Reconheceu a voz E continuou seguindo o caminho do rio ... era seu guia nas bifurca es da Caverna ... O Canto ficava at mais alto que ele percebeu uma sombra em uma parede que fazia uma curva ... andou mais lento ... e quando se virou... Uma criatra indescrit vel...ao seu lado estava uma rvore jovem... Tinha a anatomia de uma mulher, no lugar de cabelos tinha algo semelhante a folhas finas...um rosto fino e arredondado, uma pele de apar ncia macia por m bastante firme...olhos negros e uma boca levemente rosada...seu corpo estava semi coberto pelas mesmas flores encontradas no rio...a criatura o encarou e sorriu*

...- Finalmente me encontrou!  
Yukio-*estava curioso mas n o sabia o que dizer primeiro...quem voc ou o que voc ...qual o mais apropriado para dizer? ele pensou bastante e se decidiu* Qual seu nome?  
...- Eu n o tenho nome...mas me chamam de deusa...

*Yukio da um passo para tr s...~"Akela deusa que Morika falou?"~ Lembra do que ela disse...para tomar cuidado...*

...- N o fique com medo...Voc o primeiro que eu chamo ent o pode me dar um nome...

*Yukio pensa bastante em milhares de nomes procurando um que n o parecesse ofensivo para ela*

Yukio- ...Esta bem. Seu nome ser Aya.  
Aya- *Sorri* agora so falta uma coisa...vem c !  
Yukio-*estranha mas atende ao pedido. Ele se aproxima e ent o Aya se levanta e a medida que caminha as flores parecem desgrudar de seu corpo. Ela o abra a e poe uma das m os na nuca de Yukio. Neste examo momento ele sente o corpo ferver e o medo lhe toma conta. Aya olha em sues olhos e o tranquiliza ~"N o imagine que vai morrer..Eu so quero sua companhia"~.Ela aproxima o rosto e toca os l bios de yukio depois se afasta...assustado yukio n o se controla e pergunta*

Yukio- O que voc ?  
Aya- Sinceramente...eu n o sei!  
Yukio- O que fez comigo?*poe a m o na nuca sentindo pequenas depress es*  
Aya- Eu te marquei para voc n o me abandonar...  
Yukio- ...N o te abandonar?  
Aya- Eu preciso de alguem para me fazer companhia...  
Yukio- E porque eu?*intrigado*  
Aya- Porque voc seguiu as minhas pistas!Simplesmente por isso...  
Yukio- Eu vo te que fica dentro dessa caverna?  
Aya- N o tolo voc pode voltar para o seu acampamento mas agora que te marquei voc ter de vir me ver...voc tera seus benef cios *ri*  
Yukio- Que benef cios?  
Aya- Com o tempo saber ...Por agora o que voc deve saber que se voc n o vier me ver...eu vou acabar morrendo...  
Yukio- *Surpreso* Como assim?  
Aya- Sem voc perto de mim...Eu seco! E se eu secar...Voc que est marcado com um peda o de mim tbm vai come ar a secar!  
Yukio- *~"Que droga essa que eu fui parar?"~pensa*

...FIM DO PRIMEIRO CAP...  
By: *Angel~Jenny* 1 Opini es Rea es: De olhos fechados...  
No escuro, a vis o que deveria ser prejudicada...

mas eu ainda enxergo perfeitamente...

com minhas m os...

foram as palavras que perderam lugar...

mesmo assim eu ainda falava...

minha boca conversava com a sua...

sem precisar de nenhum som...

meus olhos mesmo fechados...

te viam claramente...

e o que eu sentia...

um calor imenso...

uma tranquilidade inesplic vel...

um amor incompar vel...

havia outros sentimentos...

no momento poderiam ate estar em maior quantidade...

mas estes servem apenas para nossos momentos particulares!

Nunca me senti assim...

completa e t o feliz...

Pena que de olhos fechados...

Ninguem possa ver nos dois! 


	2. Chapter 2

*Ap s a experi ncia bastante diferente na caverna da Aya, Yukio volta para o acampamento, tarde da noite, e encontrado por Kirai que se mostra preocupada como sumi o repentino do amigo*

Kirai- Tah tudo bem yuki? *Em um primeiro instante Yukio n o havia prestado aten o, seus pensamentos estavam em outro patamar, notando isto, Kirai p e a m o no ombro dele e o chama*

Yukio- Hmm? Ah...Oi kirai! *tentando demonstrar tranquilidade*  
Kirai- Voc tah bem?  
Yukio- ...S-Sim estou...porque? *com medo de ter deixado ela notar alguma coisa*  
Kirai- Voc estava viajando agora a pouco nem ouviu quando falei com voc ...  
Yukio- ... *procurando uma desculpa*  
Kirai- Ahh...Pra ta assim a festa nem deve tah divertida pra voc n h?  
Yukio- *pensa "Festa?". Avista longe uma fogueira com os alunos em volta dela cantando e se divertindo, havia encontrado uma desculpa para seu desaparecimento* rr...bem n o me animei muito mesmo...vou para a minha barraca descansar.  
Kirai- Esta bem ent o, vou voltar para a fogueira. Boa noite Yuki!

*Ambos se despedem e Yukio espera Kirai dar-lhe as costas para ent o ir at a barraca, tudo para esconder a marca em sua nuca que ainda o incomodava. Ele entra na barraca e ajeita seus pertences para poder deitar confortavel. Novamente Yukio se perde em suas lembran as da caverna, tentando entender o que havia acontecido exatamente, n o passou muito tempo at os olhos fecharem e os pensamentos se perderem em um sonho. Yukio ouve uma voz e abre os olhos, j estava claro, um colega o chamava para tomar o caf -da-manh antes que recolhessem, yukio pergunta que horas s o mas n o recebe resposta, ele troca de roupa para uma mais leve e sai da barraca, avista algo semelhante a um pequenique gigante, procura um lugar vago e conversa com os outros alunos. O tal pequenique demora e os coordenadores avisam aos alunos para come ar a recolher os pertences...Yukio ja tinha os pertences arrumados, ele pegou a mochila e fez o caminho de volta para a estrada...Quando chegou na entrada viu o carro da Morika mas n o encontrava a irm . De repente sente a mochila pesar bastante e quase cai no ch o, quando consegue olhar pra tr s v Morika com a ponta do cabelo azulado*

Yukio- Que assombra o! *No mesmo instante cai no ch o*  
Morika- *se levantando* Eu tambem estava com saudades de voc !  
Yukio- O que deu em voc pra pintar a ponta de azul?  
Morika- Uma mulher n o pode fazer mudan as para se sentir bonita?  
Yukio- ...isso so pra sentir mesmo!  
Morika- *pega a mochila do yukio amea ando jogar nele* ENTRA LOGO NO CARRO!

*Rindo, Yukio entra no carro e Morika deixa a mochila na parte de tr s. Quando chegam em casa, Yukio aliviado leva a mochila at o quarto e se apronta para um banho...Enquanto separava uma roupa para levar ele nota um galhinho entrando no seu quarto pela janela ele tenta virar o galho para deixa-lo do lado de fora mas este parecia estar grudado...Por um momento ele pensa em cortar a parte que invadiu o quarto e seu pensamento ja interrompido*

Aya- *rindo* Nada disso querido, voc n o me quer perto de voc ?  
Yukio- *olhando para os lados* Vai me dizer que isso aki voc ?  
Aya- N o exatamente mas com isso eu posso ficar ai perto de voc !  
Yukio- Isso quer dizer que voc pode sair desta caverna?  
Aya- Nada me impede de sair daqui mas se eu sair a floresta n o ter mais tanta vida!  
Yukio- N o tem como voc ajudar a floresta mesmo estando aki? *pensa no que disse* mesmo...voc n o pode vir para c com essa aparencia de planta... Se uma das minha irm s te visse seria um escandalo *pensa na Morika vendo Aya* Acho melhor voc ficar por ai mesmo!  
Aya- Se eu ficar aki logo esque er de mim e al m disso n o se preocupe eu posso me disfar ar de uma planta normal...acho que tbm posso mes transformar em humana mas nunca tentei!  
Yukio- Vo tomar um banho se voc acha que pode vir aki sem despertar suspeitas esta bem...  
Aya- n o posso ficar te incomodando enquanto toma banho?  
Yukio- *responde quase que na mesma hora* N O

*Yukio pega as roupas e vai para o banheiro, ele tenta demorar o m ximo poss vel quando sente que ficou tempo demais ele sai se seca e come a a colocar a roupa, enquanto colocava ouviu um barulho estranho como se algo tivesse quebrado, deduz que devia ser aya, ele se veste r pido pensando que as irm s tbm poderiam ter ouvido. quando chega no quarto ele reconhece facilmente aya na sua forma m stica. Ela estava ca da no ch o segurando a flor que Yukio tinha no quarto e comum pouco de terra ao redor. Envergonhada Aya aponta para um pequeno vaso no ch o, estava partido em 3 peda os*

Aya- Me perdoe...achei que ele seria suficiente para eu me esconder...tirei at o lar dessa linda planta...  
Yukio- *rindo aliviado* N o se preocupe eu pego um maior...Espere aqui esta bem?

*Aya responde com a cabe a e Yukio vai para a garagem, ele procura por todo lugar imaginando qual tamanho seria suficiente para comportar Aya. Muito bem escondido estava um vaso grande, suficiente para uma pequena rvore, no in cio ele achou exagerado mas pensou bastante e achou que seria a melhor op o, foi ent o que ele lembrou, n o sabia se havia necessidade de terra no vaso. Yukio lembra do antigo vaso no quarto e do pouco de terra nele, mas tambem lembra da flor na m o de Aya, pensa: " Como ser que eu fa o para ela entrar no meu pensamento?". Yukio pensa em antigas situa es onde ela invadiu a mente dele mas n o encontrava uma maneira de fazer o mesmo...Numa tentativa n o muito esperan osa yukio se concentra na Aya como a viu no quarto e tenta perguntar... sem sucesso. Ele pega o vaso vazio, se precisasse de terra depois ele voltaria para pegar a terra. Estava saindo da garagem quando Aya invade sua mente*

Aya- Voc esta precisando de ajuda? Ta demorando para voltar!  
Yukio- *falando r pido* Como voc faz isso?  
Aya- *sem entender nada* Ein?  
Yukio- Co-mo vo-c faz is-so?  
Aya- Isso o que?  
Yukio- *tentando manter a calma* Invadir os meus pensamentos!  
Aya- Eu so ligada a voc ... s eu querer!  
Yukio- *sentindo o peso do vaso* Como eu fa o pra fazer o contr rio?  
Aya- Voc invadir a minha mente?  
Yukio- *sentindo o vaso escorregar* !...*respira fundo*... fala r pido por favor!  
Aya- s por a m o na marca que eu te dei...

*Sem pensar duas vezes Yukio p e a m o na nuca e o vaso cai, instintivamente ele tenta agarra-lo mas n o consegue...o vaso n o chega a tocar o ch o... e sim o p de yukio. Ele solta um grito e Aya preocupada pergunta o que aconteceu, ele a tranquiliza e pega novamente o vaso, mesmo com o p doendo ele sobe para o quarto e deixa o vaso pr ximo a Aya*

Yukio- Deste tamanho esta bom? *Diz enquanto se senta na cama*  
Aya- Sim...esta bom...mas voc n o me disse o porque do grito... *Aya o encarava com um olhar de preocupa o*  
Yukio- N o precisa me olhar assim...*rindo*... o peso desse vaso no meu p !

*Aya demora um pouco mas quando entende o que aconteceu pergunta qual p que machucou e pede permiss o para olha-lo. Yukio n o entende mas mostra o p que estava vermelho e parecia levemente inchado. Por n o entender muito sobre o dano que pode ter causado o acidente Aya pergunta se o p apenas estaria inchado, ele sorrindo pela ingenuidade dela responde que sim, ela ent o fecha os olhos leva uma das m os at a boca e lambe a palma da m o e passa a m o aonde o p havia sido machucado. Yukio sente um frio mas pensa ser da saliva de Aya*

Yukio- *Sem entender o que ela havia feito*...Porque voc fez isso?  
Aya- O Abacateiro conhecido como um bom antinflamat rio apenas me concentrei em uma seiva que seja id ntica e a coloquei na m o para passa-la no seu p ... sei que voc acharia muito mais estranho se eu lambesse o seu p ! *rindo*

*Se recuperando do p Yukio fica intrigado e pergunta a Aya sobre a terra para o vaso, ela ca no riso imaginando que este era o motivo para o machucado, Yukio se sente envergonhado e cora o rosto, com a cabe a abaixada ele pergunta se Aya pode se transformar em planta, para matar a curiosidade dele*

Aya- Achei que vc n o fosse pedir.. *riso*..Apenas coloque o vaso onde vc quer que ele fique...

*Yukio obede e e coloca o vaso em um canto do quarto, depois Aya tenta juntar o m ximo poss vel da terra derramada do vaso quebrado estendendo as m os e as deixando t o finas quanto folhas e se levanta colocando dentro do vaso maior. Aya entra no vaso ainda segurando a planta que estava no antigo vaso, ela se senta e acomoda..Neste momento Yukio a observava e notava que a aparencia boba havia desaparecido. Aya estava s ria, concentrada, aos poucos a pele de cor verde vivo se tornava mais amarronzada, o corpo estava secando...O rosto do Yukio expressava preocupa o: "Ser qe ela sabe o que esta fazendo?" aos poucos o corpo virava algo semelhante a galhos e folhas mortas. Aya desaparece ventro do vaso e apenas a planta do antigo vaso permanece, Yukio ainda mais preocupado se aproxima do vaso, mexe entre os galhos e folhas e n o encontra Aya, logo se lembra de como falar com ela, ele p e a m o na nuca e chama pela Aya, por algum momento sem resposta...Ap s alguns segundos Aya o tranquiliza: "Calma, olha pro vaso", no mesmo instante Yukio fita constantemente o vaso ainda sem entender o que ela queria. Os galhos ent o come am a se mecher, ele fica mais atento e nota uma minuscula planta surgir entre os galhos e folhas. Em uma primeira impress o Yukio fica maravilhaso ela havia se transformado em uma semente que acabar de germinar, em seguida olhou para a planta e o vaso e n o se conteu*

Yukio- Voc precisa de um vaso desse tamanho para se tornar uma plantinha t o pequena? *Espantado*  
Aya- * ri e ao mesmo tempo se sente mto pressionada* Voc pode esperar um pouco?

*Yukio cora e mesmo ansioso espera sem dizer nem mais uma palavra. Aos poucos a planta fica maior e surgem mais folhas, Yukio se impressiona, como se estivesse vendo um document rio ecol gico que filma por semanas a mesma planta, o caule mesmo que um pouco fino fica mais escuro e firme e em seu topo diversos galhos expandem e varias folhas ficam apropriadamente distribu das. Yukio para e repara a planta por completo, era uma pequena rvore semelhante a que tinha na caverna onde havia encontrado-a. Por um instante n o conseguia imaginar que a mesma criatura que a um segundo estava ca da no ch o do seu quarto agora estava como uma rvore, imaginou se ela poderia se mover, mesmo sendo uma planta. Ele aproxima a m o vagarosamente, ansioso para que ela movesse um galho, seu cora o pulsava r pido, at o momento do toque no caule, nada acontece. Decepcionado ele desliza a m o pelo caule e ouve uma risada, por reflexo ele afasta a m o ent o a risada some e Aya tenta se explicar*

Aya- Eu...senti c cegas me desculpa o susto...  
Yukio- *tentando disfar ar* Eu n o me assustei...*desvia o olhar*...achei ter sentido um espinho...  
Aya- Ora n o seja bobo...eu nunca que iria me proteger do seu toque...*riso*  
Yukio- *se acalma e tenta usar uma express o mais s ria* Olha...Aya,...*vermelho*...voc conseguiu se transformar com sucesso na forma humana?  
Aya- *demora a responder* Se voc quiser...eu posso te mostrar o que eu consegui...mas eu quero que voc seja sincero...  
Yukio-Esta bem, prometo.

*Aya se cala e Yukio espera sem incomoda-la, apenas olhando o que acontece no vaso. A rvore come a a secar e ter uma apar ncia morta, Yukio deduz que Aya n o deveria estar mais na rvore e mexe no vaso procurando por ela ou por algo que possa ser ela, ja estava se aproximando do vaso para mexer mas muda de id ia e volta a ficar apenas sentado olhando. As folhas se mexem e Yukio ansioso esperava ver Aya ja na forma humana, mas se decepciona em v -la na forma original. Com apenas o rosto para fora do vaso, Aya ri e sai do vaso ficando frente a frente com Yukio...*

Aya- *Olhando para o ch o* Voc n o tem medo que eu saia diferente?  
Yukio- *sorri* Voc vai sair diferente...*levanta o rosto de Aya*..Voc vai sair humana!

*Aya fecha os olhos e curva o corpo para frente. As folhas que est o no seu corpo crescem e cobrem completamente o corpo de Aya. Yukio mais uma vez surpreendido imagina como deve ser Aya em sua forma humana...Passou alguns minutos at ocorrer alguma diferen a, Yukio que estava nos mais long nquos pensamentos agora permanecia atento. As folhas balan aram e pareceram desgrudar do corpo de Aya. De repente, tudo ficou im vel...*

Yukio- Est tudo bem Aya?  
Aya- ...  
Yukio-*preocupado* Ay...  
Aya- *interrompe* N o vou sair...  
Yukio- Porque n o?  
Aya- *Demora a responder e quando responde em tom mais triste* Eu...to horrorosa...Voc vai me abandonar se me vir assim...  
Yukio- Deixa disso... *Estende a m o e puxa uma das folhas, debaixo dela estava o rosto de Aya. Yukio, impressionado, fica calado e sem qualquer movimento. Aya n o tinha mudado a cor do cabelo, apenas a sua textura, todas as marcas em seu corpo haviam sumido e seus olhos pareciam ligeiramente mais claros. Por n o ter dito nada Aya deduziu que ele n o teria gostado e esconde o rosto se encolhendo.*  
Aya- Eu sabia...voc vai me abandonar...  
Yukio-...Eu n o vou...*Cora*...Voc esta linda...  
Aya- *Sem palavras. Cora com o elogio, olha para uma jarra com gua em cima de um m vel no canto do quarto, ainda encolhida aponta para a jarra* Pode pegar pra mim por favor?  
Yukio- Hum?*olha para a jarra , se levanta para pega-la e deixa pr xima as folhas* So isso?  
Aya-Sim obrigada, transformar em humana gasta um pouco da minha gua...  
Yukio- Tudo bem vou pegar um copo pra voc ...

*Yukio estava prestes a se levantar quando Aya que antes estava encolhida nas folhas se senta sobre elas, Yukio n o acreditava mas tamb m n o havia pensado nisso, n o havia mais nada cobrindo o corpo de Aya, todas as folhas estavam largadas no quarto ou debaixo das pernas ajoelhadas dela. Aya pega a jarra e joga sobre o pr prio corpo, aos poucos. Agia normalmente sem demonstrar vergonha ou nervosismo. Quando Yukio pensa em interrompe-la nota que a gua n o chegava ao ch o. Aos poucos era absorvida pelo corpo da Aya, sem coragem para agir ou falar Yukio senta na cama, sem conseguir se concentrar em qualquer outra coisa, aquela vis o o intrigava, o esquentava, mas ele simplesmente n o sabia o que fazer. Quando Aya se sentiu satisfeita colocou a jarra no ch o e agradeceu novamente, olhando nos olhos do Yukio Sem notar o estado atual dele*

Aya- Voc esta bem?  
Yukio- Hm?...Ah!*vermelho* Sim sim...acho que estou bem!  
Aya- Tem certeza? Seu rosto esta muito vermelho...  
Yukio- *De modo impressionante consegue deixar o rosto mais vermelho ainda*N-n-n-n -n o nada...  
Aya- Esta bem ent o...hmmm...Yukio, posso te fazer uma pergunta?  
Yukio- *Ainda vermelho, respira fundo e tenta responder calmamente* Sim pode...  
Aya- Voc gosta de mim?  
Yukio- O QUE? *N o entendendo o motivo da pergunta Yukio fica inquieto olhando para os lados procurando uma poss vel distra o*  
Aya- *assustada, faz uma cara triste* Voc n o gosta de mim...*vira o rosto*  
Yukio- *Apenas a encara pensando: "o que eu fa o?Caramba porque eu tenho que me meter nessas situa es? Ja dificil tentar arrumar um jeito de explicar o fato dela tah nua na minha frente ainda tenho que responder a isso?justo agora?*...Eu gosto...*espera Aya se acalmar*...Eu gosto de voc Aya!  
Aya- *explode de felicidade, se levanta num pulo e abra a Yukio, jogando-o sem querer na cama* AHHHHHHHH... *afasta o corpo e come a a rir*...Ent o hoje eu vou dormir com voc esta bem?  
Yukio- TAH DOIDA? *(nota: tem como deixa-lo mais vermelho?) N o acreditando no que ouviu*  
Aya- Voc humanos dormem com a pessoa que gostam n o ?  
Yukio- *pensa:" dormimos mas voc n o minha namorada! Pra que eu fui falar aquilo...". Ele respira fundo 3 vezes, olha para Aya que esta com os olhos brilhando de tanta felicidade*...AAAHHHHGRRR...esta bem...pode dormir aki...*n o acreditando nas PR PRIAS palavras*...mas ve se n o me acorda esta bem?  
Aya- Prometo prometo! *Dito isso ja se esconde debaixo da coberta* Nyaaahhhh...se eu gostar posso dormir assim sempre?  
Yukio- N o abusa...  
Aya-...  
Yukio- Boa noite...*Yukio apaga a luz do quarto e deita do lado de Aya*  
Aya- Boa noiteeeeee...*abra a Yukio 


	3. Chapter 3

*Sil ncio e escurid o, era o que predominava no quarto do Yukio quando seus olhos abriram pregui osos. Ainda sonolento, olhava para um pequeno arm rio do lado da cama, ia procurar pelo rel gio quando notou um ponto mais escuro no ch o do quarto, por instantes olhou e imaginou o que seria, pensou no travesseiro mas sentia o macio na nuca, pensou em alguma roupa mas lembrou de ter guardado tudo em seus devidos lugares, pensou at no cobertor...Foi ent o que notou n o tinha nenhum cobertor na cama, mas n o estava com frio ou sentindo falta dele, olhou para o pr prio peito tentando entender aquela situa o e so o que viu foi o cabelo da Aya espalhado for ando-o a se esfor ar para encontrar o rosto dela, Yukio havia se esquecido do modo que ela dormira e no momento que lembrou ja era tarde demais, sentiu-se um pouco incomodado, porem mais seguro por ela estar dormindo, t o seguro que desta vez a notou com mais aten o, mesmo fazendo um esfor o com o pesco o para conseguir v -la. No escuro nada estava a favor dele, mesmo assim conseguia notar a express o no rosto da Aya, estava tranq ila, respirou fundo e com a m o mais pr xima, tomou coragem para tocar-lhe o rosto. Apenas com o toque ele se surpreendeu, ela n o estava quente nem mais uma vez coragem para deslizar o dedo ate o pesco o, impressionado com a maciez da pele momento ela se acomoda mais encolhida sobre o corpo dele, Yukio por sua vez sua frio, morrendo de medo de acorda-la, passado isso pensou: "Ainda n o descobri o que ela ...uma planta ou outro tipo de ser...hm...sera que ela tem cora o?". Olhou para a m o quase abaixo do pesco o e parou...subiu a m o ate o pesco o onde normalmente sente uma pulsa o e nada...n o acreditou e pensou em ir para o peito...pensou 2 vezes...ela com certeza acordaria se chegasse perto de um lugar t o sens vel...mas ela n o tinha acordado ate agora...pela ultima vez ent o, respirou fundo e deslizou a m o at pr ximo do peito, parou, quando ia descer o resto necess rio Aya se mexeu e abra ou a m o do Yukio, de forma que, escorregasse o que faltava, e assim ficou. Amedrontado Yukio tentou tirar a m o mas cada movimento parecia uma car cia pois Aya ent o usou outra m o para tentar acabar com aquele abra o. Pegou um dos bra os da Aya e estava conseguindo tira-lo quando o despertador toca."Merda"pensa ele, Aya incomodada come a a remexer e encolher mais ainda. Com a m o do Yukio ainda presa, ela vira o corpo completamente, com isso Yukio consegue se esticar para alcan ar o despertador e o desliga, por fim suspira...

Aya- *abre um pouco o olho* O que foi isso?  
Yukio- *Gela* ...E-e-era o despertador...pra eu ir pra escola..*pensa: "por favor volta a dormir! Por favor volta a dormir!"*  
Aya- ahh...*sonolenta*..tah bem...*sem falar nada olha para a m o do Yukio no peito dela e depois para o dono da m o*...?...O que voc tah fazendo?  
Yukio- desculpa, desculpa,desculpa...*falta t o r pido que parece uma palavra s . Pronto pra leva um tapa*  
Aya-*Toca a m o* Desculpa por o que?  
Yukio-*calado*  
Aya- quentinha...  
Yukio- ein? *sem entender nada, morrendo de vergonha*  
Aya- Sua m o...ela quentinha...*sorri ainda com carinha de sono*  
Yukio- Voc n o liga? *Totalmente surpreso*  
Aya- So num entendi o porque da m o...Achei que era como os animais na floresta...o certo a boca...  
Yukio- *arregala os olhos* Voc tem no o do que ta falando? Ainda ta dormindo neh?  
Aya- Voc n o um animal?  
Yukio- *calado*  
Aya- *ri* O que foi? Voc s agem diferentes?  
Yukio- ...B-bem, v-voc deve ter notado...*se acalma*... os nicos animais na floresta que fazem isso s o os filhotes.  
Aya- E voc n o filhote?  
Yukio- Eu tenho cara de filhote?  
Aya- *rindo* r...n o tem...mas o que acontece se voc fizer isso?  
Yukio- Ahh...*pensa: "pensa, pensa...n o fala merda"*...Se eu num fosse seu filhote, nada! *disse contente*  
Aya- Ahh...ent o faz...num vai ter problema mesmo!  
Yukio- N O! *se descontrola*  
Aya- *desvia o olhar sem gra a* Desculpa...n o pe o mais...  
Yukio- *sem saber o que fazer pensa: "(anjo)Coitada ela n o deve ter no o do que isso faz...(diabo)AHH...caramba...olha so o que eu to recusando...(anjo)Eu num posso fazer isso...n o iria ser o que ela pensa...(diabo)Ela tah magoada...devo pedir desculpas e fazer o que ela quer..."*Aya...desculpa...  
Aya- que...*se envergonha*...desculpa...  
Yukio- *corado* Eu que pe o desculpa...voc quer mesmo que eu fa a isso?  
Aya- Queria...  
Yukio- Ent o eu fa o...*Mesmo nervoso com a situa o, com a mesma m o que ficou presa toca novamente o peito da Aya de modo delicado, o cora o do Yukio come a a bater mais forte, definitivamente n o estava acostumado aquele tipo de situa o. Aproximava o rosto, ainda com esperan as que ela mudasse de id ia, mas nada aconteceu, sua boca praticamente poderia sentir o toque do bico, Yukio envolve o bico com a boca em um leve beijo para notar a rea o da Aya. Ela sorri,ele ent o fecha os olhos se acomoda e suga de leve, como um beb procurando pelo leite da m e. Sem pensar muito Aya o envolve com seus bra os confortando-o. Yukio sente que esta agradando e se sente seguro para tentar algo mais, ele tenta sugar um pouco mais ao mesmo tempo que permite o toque dos dentes*

Aya- ...pra eu sentir isso...se voc fosse meu filhote?  
Yukio-*N o querendo parar o que esta fazendo ele a deixa sem resposta e morde de leve o bico. Aya recua um pouco o corpo involuntariamente mas permite-lhe continuar. A partir desse momento Yukio n o se preocupava com mais nada, estava tomado por aquele momento, se deliciando com a express o da Aya. Ela n o entendia o que estava acontecendo, mas n o ousava mais interrompe-lo, apreciava aquele ato. A luz do sol tentava invadir o quarto mesmo com as cortinas escuras e um fino feixe aparece no rosto do Yukio. Aya n o faz nada, apenas olha a beleza com que o sol o iluminava. Yukio de in cio n o se importa, mas depois fica incomodado. Abre um pouco os olhos pensando em como se esquivar do sol, os fecha novamente e com uma das pernas, puxa o corpo da Aya e se posiciona totalmente em cima dela, isto sem parar o que estava fazendo. Ele a olha por um instante, esperando que ela entenda a justificativa deste movimento, em resposta, ela o olha de volta sorrindo quase que maliciosamente... Como ela estaria se sentindo? pensou curioso, mas n o iria perder tempo refletindo sobre isso. Yukio se surpreendeu quando sentiu a m o da Aya tocar a sua... Estaria incomodada? ...ela pega a m o dele e a coloca sobre o outro peito. Yukio olha para aquela m o e em seguida para Aya entendendo o suposto pedido. Dessa vez ele a surpreende mudando de lado e desfrutando do outro peito. Aya o abra ou mais forte e nesse momento se incomodou um pouco...uma parte do corpo do Yukio estava menos flex vel que o resto do corpo, ela n o iria dizer nada...mas tinha que dar um jeito de se acomodar...ent o devagar ela desce com uma das m os at pr xima a esta parte, mexe um pouco o corpo para ter uma forma de n o atrapalh -lo...Yukio estranha o comportamento mas por n o encontrar descontentamento no rosto dela apenas troca novamente de lado...Aya ent o acha uma oportunidade e no momento que o toca, mesmo que por cima de um pijama, Yukio para e a encara, de boca semi-aberta...Aya se envergonha, faz um pequeno esfor o para aquela parte ficar no v o entre suas pernas..No momento que o move, Yukio fecha os olhos e aperta um pouco o peito da Aya..*

Aya- *Ap s ficar mais confort vel, retira a m o e ainda envergonhada desvia o olhar* Pode continuar...Desculpa incomoda-lo!

Yukio- * Ela n o fez de prop sito? pensa um pouco no porque daquilo e chega a uma conclus o* N o precisa pedir desculpa...Eu gostei do que voc fez...

Aya- *Surpresa, o olha fixamente, sem entender nada*

Yukio- *Abaixa o olhar, ligeiramente corado* Eu..posso fazer uma coisa, Aya?

Aya- O que?

Yukio- Apenas diga que eu posso...por favor!

Aya- *Pensa um pouco sobre o que seria*...Esta bem...pode!

Yukio- *Ainda vermelho, pousa a m o sobre a face da Aya e aproxima o rosto, quando esta quase encostando, ele fecha os olhos e toca a sua boca na dela. Aya sente uma sensa o completamente diferente de quando fez o mesmo dentro da caverna. Tenta agir corretamente e coloca uma m o no rosto do Yukio, outra na parte de tr s, sentindo o cabelo dele. Ainda com os l bios juntos, Yukio abre um pouco a boca, for ando uma passagem, Aya o acompanha sem medo. Ambos desfrutam do momento de forma harmoniosa at Yukio se lembrar de que tinha aula naquele dia*AHH DROGA!

Aya- O que foi?*Diz ja vendo o menino agitado colocando o uniforme o mais r pido poss vel*Ah...eu te atrasei...*abaixa o olhar um pouco constrangida*

Yukio-*Notando a rea o dela*Fica assim n o to mais preocupado com Morika do que com a aula...

Aya- Morika a irm mais velha? *Logo ap s dizer isso ambos ouvem um baque forte na porta. Aya se assusta, por m, Yukio ja sabia o que era. "Estou atrasado...Droga!"*

Morika- *Fora do quarto* Voc vai a p pra escola hoje, ouviu?

Yukio- *Pede para Aya se disfar ar e como ja estava de uniforme abre a porta do quarto*Calma eu so me atrasei um pouco...*Tenta disfar ar o nervosismo*

Morika- *Ainda nervosa* Sabe que muito irritante te que fica esperando voc "querer" ir para escola neh? *Sem inten o ela olha para o quarto do irm o com a cama desarrumada* E NEM PENSE QUE EU VO ARRUMAR O SEU QUARTO SO PORQUE ESTA ATRASADO!

Yukio- *Aliviado por ela n o ter notado nada al m disto* Esta bem...Vamos logo!

*Aya ainda demorava para fazer qualquer uma das transforma es ent o a forma mais r pida de n o ser notada pela irm seria se escondendo no canto do quarto. Enquanto Yukio e Morika ja iam descer as escadas Aya um pouco aliviada Volta a deitar na cama que faz um pequeno barulho. Morika olha para tr s mas continua a descer as escadas.J na escola Yukio n o presta aten o em nenhuma das aulas devido aos acontecimentos recentes, pensava o que tinha passado pela cabe a dele para agir daquele modo sem medo algum. Olhava constantemente para a janela at sentir um objeto batendo contra sua testa*

Professora- E como eu estava dizendo Sr. Kashiwagi, o autor dos livros deste semestre tem uma vis o ampla e...

*Yukio novamente olha para a janela e reconhece na porta da escola a menina de cabelos esverdeados segurando uma pequena cesta. "N o acredito...mas o que que ela ta fazendo aqui?" , ele continua a observa-la e repara quando ela estende a m o para um galho da rvore do p tio da escola que parece puxa-la para a copa onde ela permanece sentada fazendo diversos movimentos com as m os, dos quais ele n o entendeu o porque. Kirai que estava sempre sentada pr xima do Yukio tenta olhar na janela o motivo de tanta distra o, por mera coincid ncia Yukio desvia o olhar de Aya e nota a curiosidade da Kirai. Espantado ele se levanta na mesma hora, assustando a menina e a professora*

Professora- Algum problema Sr. Kashiwagi?  
Yukio- ...*Procura a "melhor" desculpa para dar em momentos assim*... rr...SIM!..Posso ir ao banheiro professora?  
Professora- *Arregala os olhos* Sim...pode...mas da pr xima vez n o fa a tanto estardalha o!  
Yukio-Sim..Sim...Obrigado professora! *Yukio sai da sala e respira fundo. "Ser que t o dif cil assim tentar ser discreto?Bem.. Ja que estou aqui fora...".Yukio se dirige a escada mais pr xima pronto para ir at Aya. Ele desce apressadamente e esbarra em um menino desconhecido, provavelmente do mesmo ano que ele*

Yukio-Desculpa..*Diz e continua o andar apressado. O menino n o responde, apenas olha fixo enquanto ele desce mais uma escada. O sinal do intervalo toca quando Yukio estava pr ximo da rvore."Isso que sorte!". J debaixo da Copa ele chama por Aya que apenas sai do galho e cai tranquilamente na grama do p tio*

Yukio-Voc doida? O que que veio fazer aqui?Espera ai...pra come ar como que voc chegou aki?  
Aya- Eu n o tenho mais tanto interesse nisso mas voc sabe que eu posso invadir a sua mente...eu so prestei aten o por onde voc passou e fiz o mesmo caminho!  
Yukio- *Tentando entender*Hmm...tah...*Raciocinando* EIN? VOC ANDOU 4KM AT AKI?  
Aya- *Sem entender* ? o que tem 4km?  
Yukio- Baka...Voc n o ficou cansada?  
Aya- N o...eu absorvi o resto da gua que tava naquele pote! 


End file.
